


2 Tux's and a Party Dress

by BarisiGirl



Series: Tux's [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Today's the day Catalina Barba-Carisi comes home
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Tux's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. She's home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jamie Lynn for inspiring me to write a sequel. Thank you for the nice comments and for all the kudos. I am turning it into a series with more to come

It had been 2 weeks since they had taken Noah to the ballet and had told Liv about Catalina. Now it was the night before they would get to bring her home. Sonny watched his husband make sure that they had everything packed in the diaper bag, that the nursery room was ready. Either in the day Sonny and Rafael had installed the car seat in the back of their car with Rafael making sure with Amanda that it was safe and secure.

By 11pm, Sonny had gone to bed and was sleeping soundly while Rafael was on his phone to Lucia telling her all his fears about becoming a papi for the first time. He could hear his mami's smile on the other end. Lucia calmed her son down by telling him that just by admitting his fears, he was going to be a brilliant papi.

Sonny and Rafael were up at 7am the next morning with Sonny making breakfast for just himself as Rafael had admitted that he was not hungry and only wanted coffee. 2 hours later, they were out the door with the diaper bag and on the way to pick up their daughter. While driving, Sonny looked over at his husband, whose knee's kept bouncing, he could see that even after everyone has told him that he will be amazing, Rafael was still scared.

When they arrived, they were shown up to where the babies that were up for adoption were looked after. Straight away, they could see their Catalina. The nurse explained that her mother had left her baby at the hospital just after she was born. Sonny couldn't help but look at his daughter with new understanding. Rafael asked if her mother would ever come back for her baby, the nurse said that a week after Catalina was left alone, her mother was found dead of a drug overdose.

Sonny was the first to pick her up while Rafael looked after the paperwork. Once a lawyer, always a lawyer. With the paperwork signed by both Rafael and Sonny as well as the nurse, Catalina was placed securely in her car seat and had fallen asleep, the new family of 3 made their way home for the first time.

When they arrived home, it was to the smell of Cuban food made by Lucia who couldnt wait to meet her first Grandchild. Lucia picked up Catalina who was wanting to be fed while her father's fed themselves. Once Catalina was fed and changed, Lucia put her in her new bed in her new room for a nap. Sonny told Lucia that they were planning on having a party to welcome Catalina into her new extended family.

After Lucia had left for the night, Rafael went looking for his husband, only to find him in Catalina's room, watching her sleep. He left Sonny to watch Catalina while he cleaned up the dishes from dinner and grabbed the baby camera so that they could go to bed and still watch their little girl.

They knew that they would have a very busy few weeks, starting with getting everything for the party next week.


	2. The Welcome Home Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the welcome home party and here are a few surprises and laughs. Sonny bakes and Rafael sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments. I might continue this series.

The first few days with Catalina were very tiring, Sonny (who was used to babies waking very few hours) would be up to feed her and check on her. Rafael (an only child) would check on Catalina around midnight as he would still be up and he would feed her or change her if need be. Rafael would not admitt to Sonny that he was still scared.

Lucia, Bella and Amanda would come by a couple times during that first week, just to help out and to give Rafael and Sonny a break so they could get some sleep. Amanda even suggested that the Barba-Carisi family get a professional photo done. Of course Sonny loved that idea, Rafael of course would be the one to come up with a crazy idea about the 3 should wear. But he made Sonny promise not to tell anyone about it.

The day before the welcome home party, Sonny was in the kitchen baking a cake, Rafael was in Catalina's room getting the outfit she would wear ready for the party when he decided to see if his daughter would approve of said outfit, Catalina's eyes lit up. Rafael wasn't sure if it was because she likes the outfit or because she saw her papi. Rafael and Sonny had decided that Sonny would be Daddy and Rafael would be Papi. Just so they would know who Catalina would be talking to or about.

With Catalina sleeping in her cot, Sonny was icing the cake, plus the cupcakes, Rafael would be trying to sneak some icing onto his finger to taste test (when Sonny caught him). Sonny was so excited about the party tomorrow that he was almost bouncing around the apartment. If Rafael didn't know that that was Sonny's usual setting, he might think Sonny had been doing some taste testing of his own.

Lucky for Rafael, he was able to get his excited husband to sleep.

The day of the party came too soon and Rafael, Sonny and Lucia were making sure that everything was ready, from the decorations to the food and drink to the cake. Amanda was the first to arrive with Jessie and Billie, with Bella, Tommy and their little girl Lizzie close behind. Soon, Liv and Noah arrived, Eddie, Fin, Sonny's parent's came trickling in as well. Gina with her new boyfriend were unable to make it was they were in Hawaii. The last to arrive were Theresa, Mia and Rita.

With the party in full swing, Rafael brought out Catalina so everyone that hadn't met her yet, finally could. He sat down on the couch so that Noah, Jessie and Lizzie could come over to say hi. Billie, being a little older than Catalina, took to Catalina like they would be best friends for life. 

After the food had been eaten and everyone had something to drink, it was finally time to open the presents. From Lucia, was a photo of Rafael holding Catalina for the first time in a frame that said "Papi's Pequeña Niña", From Amanda, Jessie and Billie, was a T-shirt saying "My Daddy's A Cop", from Fun was a all classes paid for a Daddies and Me class. Bella and brought them a book called "What To Do When My Child Likes My Husband More". Carisi' parents, older sisters and Mia had combined together to pay for a weekend away (just the 3 of them) to a B'n'B in Long Island. Rita was predicable, it was a 3 month supply of their favorite coffee. All that was left was Liv and Noah's gift. It was a plaque that said "My Daddy Will Catch You And My Papi Will Put You Away".

After Sonny had brought out the cake and the cupcakes, there was one more reveal. It turned out to be the photo that they had done. It was of the 3 of them, Rafael and Sonny were wearing their Tuxs and Catalina was wearing a pretty green party dress. Everyone brush out laughing. They all knew that Rafael had to make sure that in the first official family photo, they had to look good.

Once everyone had left and everything had been cleaned up. Sonny was in bed after putting Catalina to bed, he couldn't figure out where his husband was. He swore he cold hear singing, so he followed it. And what he saw made him fall in love with his husband all over again.Rafael was holding his daughter in his arms and singing to her. Apparently she didn't want to go to aleep, so Rafael did the only thing he could think of. He had gotten a CD of lullabies and had decided to sing one.

Half way through singing "This Little World" Rafael looked up and saw Sonny leaning against the door, he motioned for Sonny to come in. Sonny approached them and saw that Catalina only had eyes for her papi. Sonny leaned over and kissed her on the head then kissed Rafael on his cheek. Once Catalina was asleep and Rafael had finished the song, she was put in her cot. Once they were in bed, Sonny told Rafael how much he loved him and how much their daughter loved him. 

Rafael said that he loved them both as well and that he couldn't wait for Catalina to start all the milestones that were yet to come. He also admitted that he was still a little scared, but with Sonny by his side, he could do anything. And god help anyone that hurt his little girl. Rafael also surprised Sonny that maybe when Catalina was older, they could adopt again maybe this time a little boy.

Who knew what the future may hold for the Barba-Carisi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by Raul Eaparza singing This Little World. And who didn't get this song in their head while looking at the photo of Raul dressed as Barba holding the newborn baby.  
> https://youtu.be/BNmO98wfwIs


End file.
